


Valentine's Day

by ailishsTARDIS



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailishsTARDIS/pseuds/ailishsTARDIS
Summary: I couldn't think of a good name for this fic so decided to call it Valentine's Day seeing as that is what today is. I hope you enjoy and f you think of a better name, please let me know. Submit your Thasmin prompts to me over twitter: @ailishsTARDIS.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 9





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a good name for this fic so decided to call it Valentine's Day seeing as that is what today is. I hope you enjoy and f you think of a better name, please let me know. Submit your Thasmin prompts to me over twitter: @ailishsTARDIS.

Valentine’s Day 

Chapter One 

It was a normal day in the TARDIS, until the doctor realised it wasn’t. she burst through the doors of the library and games room where Yaz and the boys were relaxing and shouted 

“HAPPY VALENTINES DAY FAM!” 

Yaz jumped out of her skin while the boys dropped the remote controls to the game they were playing, both their characters dying as a result. 

“Doctor!” Yaz groaned as she realised she’d lost her place in the book she was engrossed in. 

“Sorry Yaz! Fancy a trip? I can take you to a planet that is shaped like a heart” 

Ryan raises his eyebrows “Only Yaz huh?” he teases, getting a light smack from Yaz. “Ow!” 

“No I meant all of us. You up for it?” 

“Sure. Might as well” Yaz says as she stands to join the doctor, who was now heading back to the control room. 

“Trip to the heart planet with my fam! Brilliant!”


End file.
